


Career Highlights

by burntcopper



Category: Torchwood
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-09
Updated: 2011-09-09
Packaged: 2017-10-23 14:23:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/251299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/burntcopper/pseuds/burntcopper
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>a look into Jack's career.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Career Highlights

Tosh, these are the reports I've managed to acquire on Jack's somewhat chequered career. I have no idea how he managed some of these.

-Ianto.

\---

MI6 : M :

Until Captain Harkness came under my purview, I never thought it was possible for me to encounter an agent more reckless and with a higher libido than 007. He appears to have more lives than a cat, since observations keep coming in swearing that he's been killed, but always gets back up again. Resilience is always useful in a field agent. Highly competent at performing his duties. As a further note, I'd appreciate it if he left my staff alone.

Stargate Command : General Jack O'Neill :

Captain Harkness is good under pressure and reliable in a fight. Good team leader, follows orders when he needs to, never met a Goa'uld he didn't like. Or at least maim. Works just as well with the geek contingent and even understands what they're going on about most of the time. On the other hand, I've told Daniel and Sam that they're not to tell me any details of any missions where he's part of the trade agreements. No details whatsoever and it's staying that way.

The Watchers :

Jack Harkness (Captain) : First appears in England, 1896, as far as we can tell. No birth records. Non-participant in Game. Gravitates towards the military or similar as a rule. Takes much less time to recover from death than most immortals, but minor non-fatal injuries appear to take something much closer to normal humans. Some confusion occured in 1941 when an American pilot appeared of the same name and what appeared to be Harkness' double assumed his identity in London soon after the pilot's death; this double disappeared soon after. Harkness has been affiliated with the Torchwood agency since approximately 1950, watchers henceforth drawn from his Torchwood colleagues of the time. Knowledge of his immortality within Torchwood appears to be situational but is part of his closed file. High-danger subject due to chosen line of work - see report from Lahore, 1908-9, where the watcher asphyxiated along with the rest of Harkness' regiment.

T Squad : Pearse

Harkness : Capable, driven and knowledgeable. Exceedingly good field agent. Versed in most weaponry and hand-to-hand. Expert with most cutting-edge technology. Encyclopaedic knowledge of the more esoteric parts of existence, backed up by extensive experience. Wavers between a cool, unflappable demeanour and obsessiveness when it comes to hunting, some cases eliciting this reaction more than others; impossible to predict which will fall into this category as a large portion of his history has been sealed and comprehensively erased even beyond our resources.

Watcher's Council :

Slayer : Diane Richardson. Watcher : Captain Jack Harkness, 1939-41, Northern England, Newcastle base. Successful team with a high number of kills, focus being the vampires that took advantage of the Blackout and confusion caused by wartime. Diane worked in munitions, Harkness was RAF. Noted for fighting side-by-side on patrols, Harkness taking on just as much risk as his Slayer, occasionally more, several times taking what appeared to be fatal wounds. It was confirmed that they were lovers, contrary to Council edict, but as it was war time, a blind eye was turned. Her life expectancy was deemed to be shorter than most Slayers. As a Watcher, Harkness was known for being equally demanding in expecting his Slayer to be both combat ready and to have an extensive knowledge base. Diane and her watcher died in a bombing targeted on the docks.

Department of Administrative Affairs : Permanent Secretary, Sir Humphrey Appleby

Jack Harkness, ex-RAF. Highly competent. Surface laissez-faire attitude used to put others off their guard. His inclination to proposition anything that moves has made him somewhat notorious in the corridors of power, but appears not to have had any effect whatsoever on his career. This tendency has proved to be a hindrance on occasion but highly useful on others - getting a minister to sign something or agree to a bill is much easier when Harkness is there to distract or bamboozle them. He has been warned not to proposition anyone of high rank unless he's thought about it first or prior approval has been given and damage limitation set in place.

Army : Captain Edmund Blackadder

Report for the night of the 14th? Fine, Darling, if you insist. We were minding our own business when some bloody American from head office strides into the trench and everyone bloody falls at his feet like he was Flash times ten. Without a moustache. Man had no taste. He even flirted with Baldrick, of all people. Lifeforms, since you can't classify Baldrick as 'people'. Anyway, he starts rummaging around, doling out questions, took something of Baldrick's, waved some sort of tiny blue torch at it, poked at his far too flashy wristwatch and grinned again. At Baldrick. The rest of them were still too star-struck to notice this perversion of the natural order. Then he buggered off.

END

**Author's Note:**

> (Quick key : MI6 - Bond. Stargate Command - Stargate. The Watchers : Highlander. T Squad : Ultraviolet. Watcher's Council : BtVS. Department of Administrative Affairs : Yes Minister. Army : Blackadder Goes Forth.)


End file.
